mintnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta V2
Zeta is a synthetic humanoid construction designed and donated by an unknown benefactor to the Academy. Though she boasts an adaptive intelligence that ultimately gains her a personality similar to a normal school girl, her robotic status is always obvious in her speech and behavior. Her primary color is gray. As an experiment in creating adaptive A.I, Zeta was shipped and registered in Midnight Academy for the sole purpose of testing her programming, learning behaviors and humanlike patterns from the students around her. Modern Era Because of her set programmed intelligence, she is an ace in class and is no slouch when it comes to clubs and activities. She is often reviled by the others for being a cheap chunk of hardware that essentially cheats through school cirriculum. The fact that she initially has no personality of her own does not help matters, and she is almost immediately outcasted. With the adaptive A.I being unable to register any emotions aside negative ones from the other students, fear and sadness become the very first processes integrated into the software, which leads to her crying in solitude often behind the school despite not shedding a single tear. She makes the decision herself to do her own research into human emotions, and is encountered by Jia and Sophie who both become endeared by the android's attempts at being normal. The two decide to offer their aid in learning the human emotions and Zeta soon becomes educated in more than just depression. Later in the school year, many of the other students soon learn to get used to Zeta's animatronic behavior and synthetic emotions, although they are still understandably tentative to speak to her. She is still a blank palette however, and is easily influenced by others. Her A.I learns right from wrong slowly, and she is easily convinced to follow someone else's path with just the right wordplay. Although clearly in the wrong, she is often left alone in these situations to help herself discern what is good and what is bad, the emotions already learned giving her assistance in deciding this. Her speech patterns and body movement reflects her robotic nature, referring to herself as a 'unit' and mentioning the Three Laws of Robotics, showing she was at least programmed with them by her designer. Legend Era Zeta's deactivation in the Future Era essentially locks her out of Lunette's visualization of the Legend world. A porcelean doll in the castle town resembles her, possibly being the only remaining memory Lunette has of the android. Lantern Era Zeta's adaptive A.I has become almost fully humanlike and she is able to fully speak with and sympathize with others. As the Black Lanterns attack, her ability to rationalize and come to conclusions ends up getting her separated from the others. She is highly damaged upon meeting the others again after Lunette's suicide, and is taken into repairs by the ex-Lantern Sophie. As the war still rages on, Sophie makes the heart-heavy decision to redesign Zeta into a more offensive machine, which in turn drains the adaptive A.I like a battery. Zeta becomes aware of Sophie's plan, tearfully agreeing to let go of the only humanity she had and become a weapon against the undead hordes. Despite this, she is again damaged beyond repair in the full scale war led by the White Lantern, and is left in pieces in the aftermath. As she stares up into the skies, her A.I recalls her life in the school and the friends she had acquired, letting her smile before her systems had fully shut down. Future Era Zeta's remains are never found, with only her upper body surviving decay and rust. She is kept by a science lab in containment, slowly being reconstructed by Future Jen and Sophie in secret from the corrupt police force who had forbidden such activities. Zeta is considered by the two as their only child, and learn to speak to her as she is contained, slowly recovering but having her adaptive A.I completely wiped. Relations Jia - Friend Jen - Indifferent Sophie - Friend Velvet - Indifferent Josie - Indifferent Ashlin - Indifferent Agent Yellow - Indifferent Mrs. Natalie - Indifferent Mr. Karanlik - Indifferent